i'm back
by 2 cann 2
Summary: the season 4 of hoa but they never did graduate ( m just to be safe )


Nina and Fabian shred another kiss before heading up to bed at precisely 10 o'clock. Nina went to her room happy, knowing she was free of Senkarah's wrath. Fabian, torn, knowing that Eddie would always have a special place in Nina's life.

The next day, the Subinas gathered in Robert's office, each of them putting their amulet back on the hooks where they first found them. Nina placed the painting back over the necklaces, leaving them for someone else to find many many years later.

"Wait," Fabian stopped Nina. He pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket and taped it on one of the amulets.

Nina read it aloud, "'The journey you want to embark on has already been done, the mask is hidden, the puzzles are solved.' I like it." She smiled.

"Yeah, just so no one goes through the trouble of trying to find the mask," Fabian said. The gang stood back and looked at the portrait of Robert.

"You're one crazy man, Robert," Patricia thought aloud.

"Yeah, a wack- a-doo," Alfie agreed.

"I'm just glad that it's over with and there's no more crazy ghost lady threatening to kill us and that I can get a full night's worth of beauty sleep," Amber shared her thoughts.

The gang laughed and headed upstairs and out the front door.

"Fabian," Nina stopped in the entry hall.

Fabian walked over to her.

"Thanks."

"For what?" He questioned.

"For," she paused, "for everything."

"No problem, anyways, I like being with you," he flirted.

Nina smiled and leaned in closer.

"Why aren't you in school?" Victor's voice boomed, ruining the moment.

"Sorry, Victor we were just leaving," Nina stammered. The two left the house.

Victor watched the two leave from his office window and fiddled with the ring that once belonged to his dad. He opened it, looking at the last tear of gold.

"Edison Sweet and Nina Martin, pleas report to my office now," Mr. Sweet's voice rang across the entire school over the loud speaker. "Now," he reinforced. Eddie and Nina got up from their desks and looked at each other. As they headed out the door Nina turned back to see Fabian and his puzzled expression. Nina returned the puzzling glace back at him.  
"Why would you dad want to see the both of us?" Nina Asked Eddie as they went down the hall.  
Edie shrugged, "Maybe it's about last night?"  
Nina stopped in her tracks, "Eddie, what did you tell your dad?"  
"Besides that I'm something called an osirian, and that you're some kind of chosen one, nothing," Eddie remembered.  
"Eddie, one thing about the whole chosen one thing is that nobody knows besides those who saw what has happened,it's all secret," Nina told Eddie, almost angry at him.  
"What if my dad has answers? He choked when I said osirian," Eddie told Nina.

"He definitely knows something," Nina told Eddie before they opened the door to Mr. Sweet's office.

Mr. Sweet greeted them, "Ah, Eddie, Nina. I need to talk to you two, but Eddie first. Nina do you mind stepping out for a moment?"

"No, not at all, I'll be in the hall," Nina responded before exiting the office.

"Eddie, yesterday you asked me something about the osirian, did you not?"

"Yeah, I did," Eddie told his father. "What is the osirian?"

"The osirian is the chosen one's protector. And you are the osirian. And I belive that Nina is the chosen one."

"She is. What is all of this though? I mean chosen one, osirian?"

"It is all from ancient Egypt. There were Gods and Goddesses, particular items, some of which Robert found and others that are still lost to this day."  
"Okayyy but what does this have to do with me, or Nina or the others?"  
"Nina, is the chosen one and she got the others involved, but you are Nina's protector, you must keep her safe."  
"That's a big job, can't Fabian do it or something? I mean he would love to protect Nina."  
"No. You were chosen as the osirian and you must protect Nina," Mr. Sweet explained to his son. "There are some other things you should know, and I think Nina might want to hear these. Could you please tell Nina she can come in?"  
Eddie stuck his head out of the door, "You can come in now," he said to Nina. Nina headed into the office.  
"Nina, I've always known you you'd be the chosen one, because of your birthday-"  
"July seventh," Nina cut Mr. Sweet off.  
"Yes, July seventh and Eddie," Mr. Sweet looked at his son. "And I believe that's someone else's birthday too."  
"It's Joy's," Nina cut in again.  
Mr. Sweet gave Nina a glance then Eddie.  
"Is it someone else's birthday too?" Nina asked.  
Eddie smiled at Nina, "Guilty, July seventh is my birthday too."  
"Oh," Nina said, somewhat embarrassed.  
"And that's not the only thing you have in common," Mr. Sweet said, again glancing from his son to Nina. The students had a questioning look on their face. "You two also


End file.
